Trapped
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Dark-fic. Chlark. Torn between servitude and rebellion, Chloe Sullivan has to make a choice; Does she fight her oppressor, or give in to the lust of the man she's loved since her childhood?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or the Justice Lords.

Summary: Dom/Sub fic. Dark-fic. Chlark. Torn between servitude and rebellion, Chloe Sullivan has to make a choice; Does she fight her oppressor, or give in to the lust of the man she's loved since her childhood?

* * *

Lithe body pressed against a larger, stronger form, a ruffled blonde head of hair framed glazed green eyes, staring up at the other figure with enamored devotion.

Chloe couldn't count the number of days that she had been here, trapped beneath the watchful eye of her old friend. A part of her knew that he wasn't the good person that she had once known; That he had changed and maybe she would be wise to fear him.

She couldn't fear him, though, no matter how much she should. Ever since she had known him she had been madly in love with him.

When Clark originally locked her inside this chamber, chaining her to a plush bed with just enough length to allow her to reach the nearby 'facilities', it was because, in his own words; "Your death would serve little purpose, and would distress Lois." However she was pretty sure Lois wouldn't approve of what they were doing now.

She tried not to admit to herself that she probably enjoyed his attention more than she should.

At first he had come along every now and then to check on her health: She had plenty of things to ensure her continued survival, but he wouldn't let her have her freedom; The only thing she was truly denied.

Over time, however, whenever he came to see her he seemed steadily more distracted and irritated, pacing across the room and ignoring her worried glares. At some point he seemed to decide to put her to use; A surprise, considering that she had been so sure that Clark Kent wasn't even aware that she was a woman or even _had _lady parts.

Right now, lying on top of him, one arm wrapped around her waist while she traced patterns on his chest with her index finger, clad only in a white sheet, she was forced to admit that he seemed to know full well that she was a female.

She swallowed the emotion that rose in her chest. Denied it with all her heart in a futile attempt to stay strong.

A shift in his breathing was the first notice that the "Man of Steel" was awake, a strong muscled arm pushing against the lush softness of the bed, blue eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling.

She shuffled backwards, gazing up at him with a coy look. The blonde had long decided not to even bother trying to resist; Clark Kent was her one true weakness, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't quit him. Now wasn't any different.

"Why won't you let me go?" She queried. So many times she asked this question, and each time the answer steadily changed, from his original answer, to; "There would be little meaning to your death", "There is no need", all the way to "I have a use for you."

"I have a use for you." He confirmed her suspicions of his answer aloud, eyes settling onto her face.

Once upon a time she might have been upset at the answer, might have been distressed at his callous treatment, but now... Now she had learnt to read between the lines, to see beyond the words. His mouth always spoke to her with little emotion, but his eyes... She could _see _his true emotion hidden in their blue-green depths; The lordly "Kal-El" cared about her a lot more than he said he did.

Looking down, Chloe pressed herself into his side, accepting the warmth that his welcoming embrace provided. For now this was enough.

Beside her blue eyes framed with thick, jet-black hair stared down, softening as a large thumb gently stroked her hip.

* * *

The white cape dragged on his shoulders in spite of his strength, expression stoic as he gazed into the crimson hue of the sky. He knew that he would go to her that night; Couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

Chloe Sullivan had always been his best friend, even when they had gone through the strife of her betrayal, passing information to Lionel Luthor. He had used this to justify her capture and subsequent imprisonment, used it to hide the truth from even himself.

He cared about her more than he cared to admit, felt for her as he tried so hard not to. From the emerald-green of her eyes to the silky smoothness of her skin, from the sharp way she would look at him in suspicion to the way her face would soften, welcoming him like a warm fire in the winter.

When he had first trapped her it had been because he knew that she would be on the front lines, standing alongside Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne and Arthur Curry and so many others that still tried to defy his rule. Even with the disbanding of Green Arrow's little posse and the peace treaty with Atlantis he still kept her trapped. Even with his discovering "The Bat's" location and befriending the Amazon people he still kept her trapped.

He adjusted his tight black top, straightening the El family symbol out as he reflected on everything that he had accomplished.

With most of the world so less violent and with the government's under his thumb he still held her at the Fortress, employing his resources to keep her there.

Even when she was against him, she had still been his confidante, keeping a watch as he fretted over Lois' estrangement and the government's opposal, when he lamented the violent nature of humanity she was there; Watching and listening, his best friend even when denying his rule.

He had done terrible things, ruined lives and destroyed land in his attempts to bring about a utopia, but still he couldn't see fear in those green orbs, couldn't see terror despite having knowledge of what he had done.

When it had started, he had been intent on keeping her away from the others and the world itself; Her knowledge could ruin him. Killing her was off the list, as was harming her in any way. So it fell down to keeping her under watch, holding her and allowing her no contact with the outside world, save for the messages to her cousin ensuring the brunette of her safety and the limited access to the internet that he gave her.

Now, however, he was just as trapped as she was; Even when he was in an important meeting or stopping crime he was still thinking of her pale, roaming hands, her hazy hazel-green eyes and the way her tongue peeked out of her lips after a kiss, as though unwilling to let go...

Sighing heavily, Clark pushed off of the ground, lifting into the new night sky, course set for the same place as always.

* * *

Lois Lane wasn't impressed by Clark Kent. She wasn't impressed by Kal-El. What she was impressed by was "Superman"; The Man of Steel had always known this, but he hadn't realized just how much she saw the super-powered superhero instead of either the alien conqueror or the retiring Kansas-raised troubled young man.

He'd always been touched by her support and easy acceptance of his heritage, but after talking to her now he was just frustrated. She couldn't understand his doubts about his situation, about if he was doing the right thing for humanity or if he was just hurting the people around him; It wasn't easy.

If it was just another save or something gone wrong while helping others he could count on her, but outside of that... He just couldn't seem to get through to her that he was a person with his own ideals and dreams and hopes and needs. He hadn't known just how much of a symbol he was to her.

At the very least he had the appreciation that so many of his supporters showed and the league's cooperation, and when it came down to it he had certain venues that offered comfort to him as the lord Kal-El; Comforts that even as Clark Kent he could learn to appreciate. Blonde locks filled his mind and he absently wondered what it would have been like had he chosen the other cousin. Although maybe it wasn't too late for that, every king needed a queen, after all.

Five years ago she had been obsessed with his powers, just like her cousin. Maybe not quite to Lois' extent, but still she had repeatedly pushed him. But then, Chloe hadn't repetitively driven him to give her the front scoop, hadn't judged him for anything he did but had never been afraid to set him straight when he screwed up. Lois was simply addicted to his abilities, it seemed.

Exhaling heavily, he settled into his seat around the large white table and turned his attention to J'onn as he spoke, attention drawn to the large screen on the wall.

His interest was quickly peaked as he watched an image appear, showing a battle that ran through the streets of Metropolis. He stared as Diana ran out at the strange creature on screen, clad in her old outfit, stared as Bruce threw projectiles and goaded the beast while J'onn disorientated it.

The scene wasn't going their way, as the beast grabbed J'onn and threw him into Bruce, batting aside Diana and grabbing Bart, clad in a ridiculous red spandex ensemble, out of the air.

For a moment they stared grimly as their friend was choked by the monstrosity, hands scrabbling at it's hands. A bright blur slammed into the monster, sending it flying through a thick stone pillar and into a van.

Standing at the center of the screen, visage highlighted by the blazing flames behind him, Kal-El stared at himself, wearing a ridiculous blue-red tight costume, cape flaring behind him.

The beast roared and flung the van at him, humping through the air in it's wake and sending him back with extreme prejudice.

The screen cut out, leaving them all ruminating on what they had just see. Across the table Bart adjusted his red hoodie and Clark eyed his own black-white outfit, comparing himself to the figure on the screen. It was hard to believe that he would ever dress like that, could even _think _of dressing like that.

"What you have just seen is an alternate Earth, parallel to our own." He shifted his focus back to J'onn.

"So, this is an Earth where... What, exactly?" Bart sounded out in confusion. Despite the boisterous man's nonchalant poise they Kal-El could see the tense set of his shoulders. Obviously something in the other Earth had affected him.

"While not exactly eloquent, I'd like to ask the same thing." Bruce sounded, fingers steepled in front of his scowling face.

Kal-El took in the expressions of everyone around the table and then turned back to J'onn, listening to the martian as he explained. "They're still in the infancy of their league, formed only a few years ago." The green man informed them. "And thus far they've not even made a Watchtower. They live separate lives, coming together only in times of dire need, only protecting their chosen cities."

A facsimile of Clark Kent appeared in his face, eyebrows raised in stunned disbelief. Even Bruce, who lived in one of the darkest cities in the world and generally worked alone, would at the very least call in one of the 'minor leaguers' when he was in need, if not entrusting the task to Richard or Barbara or requesting Intel.

"So... They're divided, separate in their ventures." He intoned, eyes dark. Even when he had began his hero career, he had always sought out the others help or tutelage. Even Diana hadn't been so blind as they seemed. His thoughts strayed over their tactics and he realized that any teamwork displayed had been incidental and accidental; No maneuvers, no proper assists, no preparation, simply charging in blindly. "So what do we do?"

J'onn lightly smiled at him. He knew that the man had known him as a baby, but it never really permeated save for these few instances, when Clark spoke for the group and they all listened. Sometimes Clark wished that he could read minds, or at least gauge what the martian manhunter was thinking.

"We can't leave 'em." They turned as one to regard Bart, watching the red-clad speedster fidget slightly under their scrutiny. "...Right?"

"I had not intended to." J'onn boomed, drawing their attention once more. "I believe this world would benefit from our presence. They cannot defeat that beast alone."

"How?" This time the question came from Bruce, hooded eyes glaring up stoically. "You wouldn't bring this up unless you had a plan." He accused.

The martian was silent for a moment, before finally he drew back, sighing and nodding. "By locking onto their temporal co-ordinates and using our similar genetic structures as a beacon, I will be able to replace _them _with _us._" He explained.

Everyone was silent as they mulled over the words. "And you'd leave them here?" Kal accused.

Shaking his head, J'onn assuaged their fears. "I could place a physical beacon here and in the new world, allowing us to travel freely."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bart sounded enthusiastically. "Let's go!" Diana and Bruce gestured their assent and J'onn waited for his input.

He pondered on what might be different in this new world, mind flitting over everything. Was he still in a relationship with Lois? Chloe? Lana? Was his father alive? Was Lois'? Chloe's? Were her powers active in this alternate Earth? Did she even exist?

His chest clenched at the thought that she might not exist, and for a moment he was confused as to why that was. What did it matter if she didn't exist in this new world? She existed here, and that was all that mattered.

For some reason the thought wouldn't leave his mind though, taking precedent over even the familiar monster on screen. He would never admit to his teammates that he had seen it before; This was personal. As was his train of thought. He hissed and ignored the curious looks, deciding that he wouldn't be "Superman" if he let others be hurt, even in another universe. _'Hypocrite.' _He firmly squashed that line of thought and focused on the here and now.

Sighing, he stood at his full 6'3 and nodded. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or the Justice Lords.

**Chapter two:**

* * *

Clark panted, glaring up at the monster in front of them with fatigued eyes. Part of him acknowledged that it had been foolish to assume that something of "Doomsday"'s caliber could be held by a stone prison, even one formed of a collapsed tunnel and building. The worst part about it was that evidently it had been crushed by the weight or at least died some other way, as even without prior knowledge to it's full strength he could tell that it was stronger.

He quickly fired twin beams of heat at it's back when he saw it turn towards the downed form of Bart Allen, red orbs glowing malevolently. Thankfully it's attention was drawn back to him, even with the projectiles impacting it's skin.

Unfortunately the police had decided to get involved, and as such were aggravating the beast even further with futile gunfire, the noise annoying it more than the actual impact.

Both Oliver and Bart were down for the count, and the newcomers; "Batman" and the odd armour clad woman were barely doing any damage.

"Batman!" He yelled, drawing the other man's attention towards him. He flinched as he considered what he was about to do, but the man had proven the most resourceful thus far. "When it dies it incorporates what killed it, any ideas?"

The dark costumed figure was silent for a moment, even as the monster across from them clashed fists against blade with the female warrior. "Any... Unique weaknesses?" He finally asked gruffly.

Nodding, Clark grimaced at the other man's suspicious look. "Green meteor rock. But it's immune now."

"Are there other meteor rocks?"

He paused for a moment and then spoke. "Red, black and blue." He intentionally left out the gold.

"Effects."

He started at the single worded command, but started describing them nonetheless. "Red removes inhibitions, black splits personalities and blue removes powers..."

He watched the other man grit his teeth. "And you didn't think to mention this sooner?" "I-" "Never mind that, you need to distract it. Just because it's immune to the green, doesn't mean that it's immune to the others. Hold it back." He ordered.

Clark swallowed, nodding in assent.

Turning back to the fight, he was surprised to see the woman fighting the monster had her arms wrapped around it's neck, choking it with her raw strength. Across the ways her blade lay, broken and discarded. He quickly charged in, intent on getting in a few hits.

Seemingly having enough, the beast roared and spun, flinging her into him and sending them both reeling back. It's charge was aborted when a petite figure stepped in front of their downed forms.

"Chloe!" He jolted, watching as the blonde stood before him with her arms wide.

"Davis, don't do this." She pleaded with the approaching monster, and to his shock it actually seemed to hesitate, faltering slightly in it's steps.

Abruptly it's blood-lust took back over, crimson eyes narrowing and the beast charging forwards with a yell.

And then there was a flash.

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure what had happened. One moment they had been fighting the same monster that had caused so much trouble a couple of years ago, and the next it was lying on the ground, grumbling weakly with both J'onn and the strangely dressed woman's arms around it's neck, bodies strategically placed to prevent it's movement, though she could see that it was growing steadily both stronger and angrier.

"What...?" She mumbled, recognizing the woman as Diana from her trip to Themyscira.

"We'll take it from here, officers." She turned her head and caught sight of Clark, clad in a black and white approximation of his former outfit, though without the tightness or briefs on the outside. "You ensure the safety of the civilians."

The police officers were evidently unsure what to make of this, but nonetheless nodded, putting away their thus far useless weapons and jogging back to their cars and the people cowering in around the area.

She stared around the suddenly orderly battleground, watching as the beast flung both the woman and J'onn off of it, only to suddenly be assaulted by Clark in an onslaught of vicious punches that she could barely see.

A hand gripped her arm and she spun, taking in the black cowl and mask of the man from before. "You need to go." He ordered, shoving her towards the police cars.

"But...!" She started, watching over his shoulder as Clark threw the beast through a large pillar, impacting with a small van in the road. Judging by the hard stare and sudden explosion that followed she assumed that he had used his heat vision as well.

She turned, taking in Oliver's groaning form and Bart, suddenly fresh and grinning as he gave her a jaunty wave and then charged. While she wasn't sure just what had happened she was glad for the second wind that they seemed to be experiencing.

A loud crash bought her attention to the downed monster, the now regularly dressed woman having given it a hammer blow.

"We've got it covered." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he watched his friend's wail on the bone-covered creature, another blow from Clark sending it through the road and into the air. A sudden red tornado seemed to hod it aloft and she watched as Clark flew (flew!) to meet the air-bound beast, a strong fist sending it spinning away into the side of a building.

She gulped as they casually met one another and walked towards the creature. "Right." She said faintly, gaze flicking back to Oliver who was only now just getting to his feet.

For a moment the black-clad man simply stared at her, before a flicker of recognition seeped into his gaze. "You're Chloe Sullivan." He stated. She frowned at the mild shock coating his voice.

"...Yeah, so...?" She queried, confused.

Staring at her concerned visage, he saw that she was directing her looks towards Oliver and that she was clad in the green leather jacket that he had gifted her the year before. "Oh no."

"What?"

He swallowed, seemingly worried about something. "You need to go. Now!" He barked, eyeing the trio of Clark, J'onn and the Diana.

She flinched at his tone, but glared back defiantly. "Not until I check on Oliver."

Drawing back, Batman glared down at her. "Fine." He ground out. "But be quick."

* * *

Staring at the beaten form of Doomsday, Kal-El knew that it wouldn't be long until the beast regenerated. "Diana, J'onn, we need to get some blue K." He informed them, holding the beast down. Bart pouted at being ignored but then, rolling his eyes, disappeared.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the martian nod, phasing through the train-tracks overhead and flying off into the distance. It was then that he caught sight of something else. "Diana," He started, drawing the Amazon's attention away from her surroundings. "Hold him." He nodded toward Doomsday.

He moved away, seeing her calmly place on foot on the enormous beast's chest and, content that the situation was being handled, calmly stepped towards the source of his interest. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe Sullivan turned towards him, startled. "I-" She faltered under the intensity of his gaze, but persevered. "I came to make sure Ollie was alright."

He grit his teeth, taking in the green jacket and her concern towards Oliver. "That's it?" He glared.

"Clark." He shrugged off the hand that settled on his shoulder, ignoring Bruce.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" The blonde glared back.

The strange relief that had spread through him at seeing her was quickly becoming ire, and he clenched his fists to avoid saying something to worsen the situation.  
"Why?" He hissed, drawing a startled look from the tiny woman.

Across the road Oliver had gathered his wits about him enough to watch Clark attempt to intimidate Chloe. "Hey, boyscout. How about you back off." He stated more than asked, trying to come between them. Key word being "Tried."

Kal calmly shoved him aside, earning a startled glance from her. "What are you doing?" She yelped, running over to help Oliver to his feet, only to find herself caught in a vice-like grip.

"Why are you trying to check on Oliver." He could accept it if she said she was concerned. Accept it if she said that he seemed wounded. Accept it if...

"Because," She seemed to realize that something was wrong with him and jutted out his chin in defiance, eyes hard. "He's my boyfriend."

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, Oliver caught in a smile, Chloe glaring back at Kal, and only Bruce seemed to realize what was about to happen. "Cla-!" He didn't get to finish.

In a flare of black and white, both Kal-El and Chloe Sullivan blurred out of sight.

* * *

Clark pushed himself to his feet from where he had landed rather unceremoniously and looked around at the gathered party. Batman had landed on his feet, as had J'onn, the strangely clad woman, however, had landed much as he himself had, though her eyes were wary and prepared.

Bart groaned as he got to his feet, shaking his head as though to knock loose the pain he was feeling. "Hey Stretch, got any idea what just happened?" He whined, eyeing their surroundings.

"No idea..." He murmured, looking around at the large white table, the high-tech computers and the massive screen overhead.

"Sorcery." The woman grumbled, dusting herself off.

"Technology." The man dressed like a bat corrected, scowling. "Whoever did this had to have a reason. We need to find out what that reason was before we go back."

Despite barely knowing the guy, Clark nodded, agreeing with his assessment. "Before we do, I think introductions are in order." He directed towards the scowling man and the glaring woman.

The black-clad man looked wary of handing out that information, but the woman stood regally and proudly declared herself. "I am Diana, princess of Themyscira."

Bart grinned, sidling up to her inconspicuously. "Where have you been all my life." He flirted badly, waggling his eyebrows.

She blinked, staring down at the shorter man. "Themyscira." She repeated, raising an eyebrow.

'Damn it Bart, now is not the time.' "And you?" He directed at the other unknown.

"...Batman." He spoke defiantly. Clark felt a spark of recognition at the name, but didn't mention it and instead simply turned to the large computers.

For a moment he was silent, looking around his surroundings with worried eyes.

"We _need_ to get back." He stressed. "We can't let that_thing _run loose."

"I'm well aware of how dangerous that thing was." Batman spoke, frowning. "But first we need to analyze the way we got here and how we can get back."

"How?" Diana spoke up, butting into the conversation authoritatively. "I do not know of any way that we can do so. This magic-" "Technology." "-Is unknown to me." She glared at the stubborn male, watching as he looked around the room.

"Where did we each land?" He suddenly spoke up.

Bart zoomed over to his landing spot. "Here!" He proclaimed, eyeing the spot that he had landed in.

After a few seconds Clark and Diana followed suit, closely followed by the thus far silent J'onn J'onzz.

Seemingly unaffected by the appearance of an honest to god _alien _the costumed detective eyed the scene. "We each landed in the same spot, but there's nothing either above or below us that would facilitate that. So the source of the transportation had to be external."

Clark eyed both the floor and ceiling with his X-ray vision, and then nodded.

Batman narrowed his hidden eyes at him, but didn't question how he knew. "Then we need to find out who." He stepped over to the computer and pulled a small device out, slotting it into the USB port.

The other's stared as he gathered information and then, finally, the screen overhead blared to life.

With wide gazes, everyone watched copy's of themselves fight Doomsday, actually overcoming the beast and keeping it down. "What...?" He heard Diana and, surprisingly, Bart start to converse.

"I think I know what's going on." Bart spoke up. Everyone turned to him save Diana, whom was already staring at him speculatively. "It think... We're in another universe." He revealed.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned to J'onn and "Batman", only to pause as they stared at the shorter man. "You don't seriously think..." He trailed off in disbelief.

"If the shoe fits." Batman spoke up. Beside him the martian quietly agreed, stoic as always.

"Our people have theorized on this phenomena at times." Diana said, pursing her lips. "Some would say that the work of a trickster or time itself runs parallel. To this day philosopher's still ask themselves this question. Looks like we just found the answer."

"Hey, Clark." He turned his attention back to the screen. "What are you doing with Chloe?" Blinking, he turned to the screen and froze.

In perfect clarity, they watched him manhandle the blonde, eventually disappearing with her offscreen. "We need to see where they're going." The man of steel said urgently, turning to Batman. "Can you...?

"No." He shook his head grimly. "Turning on a machine is one thing, using it... We need to get home. Now. Any ideas?"

Diana and Bart both shook their heads. J'onn, on the other hand, seemed to be in thought. "I may have a way, but in the meantime-_ 'I suggest you head to the fortress'_ We should try to work this machine." He inclined his head at Clark.

With a jolt, Clark realized that the message was telepathic. "Right." He turned to the stoic man. "Batman, you and J'onn try to figure out how to work this machine. Bart and I are the fastest here, we should go and see what's different. In the meantime-"

"-I will go to Themyscira." Diana interjected, face set in determination. "There may be magics or artifacts that can send us back."

He paused, but nodded. "Right." With that, He disappeared, closely followed by Bart.

"So where first, Amigo?" Bart queried, tilting his head in question.

Clark frowned. "You go and check on Metropolis, New York, Gotham, Star City, anywhere you know. We need to find out what's different. In the meantime I've got to go and check something."

"Alright." The red-clad speedster replied dubiously. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He said firmly, waiting until Bart was out of sight before running towards the Fortress of Solitude.


End file.
